GentlemanKyu
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Tidak suka dengan artikel yang beredar antara dirinya dan trainee SM serta reaksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan turun tangan. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia lakukan kalau dipikir-pikir. "Coba kau pikirkan, Kyu. Sudah berapa banyak berita yang berhubungan denganmu akhir-akhir ini?"/"Aku akan mengejutkanmu begitu kau membuka twitter." KYUMIN BOYxBOY Drabble


**.**

**Title : Gentleman!Kyu**

**By : Chisana Yuri**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), OOC**

**Type : Drabble**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

* * *

"Nah, nah, yang itu."

"Bukan yang itu, Hyung. Atas atas atas!"

"Ya, Hyung!" Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh Sungmin dan mengambil alih permainan di laptop hitamnya. Pemuda itu sudah gatal ingin mengambil alih permainan sejak melihat Sungmin bermain dengan begitu amatir.

"Apanya yang mau mengajari? Ini namanya kau tidak membiarkanku berkembang." Sungmin mencibir sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh, mencoba mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang mouse.

"Aku mengajarimu sejak jaman dahulu kala dan tidak ada perkembangan signifikan. Sebagai gurumu aku kecewa, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin akhirnya mendesah berat dan mengalah. Harusnya kalau ia memang niat belajar hal-hal seperti ini jangan di dekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah tega kalau melihat karakter game-nya kalah di depan mata.

"Perkembangan signifikan apanya? Kalau kau sudah melihatku dekat game console atau laptop kau pasti datang dan...'Bukan itu, Hyung. Awas di belakang! Ambil itu ambil itu! Nyawamu tinggal satu, Hyung.'" Sungmin memeragakan cara Kyuhyun berteriak di dekat telinganya saat dia bermain dengan ala kadarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa saat mendengar Sungmin menirukan caranya bicara. Matanya melirik sedikit untuk merekam wajah Sungmin yang mengerut saat berteriak 'Ambil itu ambil itu!'.

"Luar biasa sekali. Kau sampai hapal sedetail itu ya, Min?"

"Bagaimana tidak hapal kalau kau selalu melakukan itu?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih menghentikan permainannya sementara dan memutar tubuhnya untuk tersenyum ke arah pujaan hatinya. Membungkam ocehan Sungmin dengan seketika.

"Aku juga hapal, Min. Aku hapal nomor ponselmu," katanya sambil tertawa dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Isssh. Itu harus, kan? Aku bisa malu kalau punya kekasih yang tidak hapal nomor ponselku."

Tepat sebelum ia sempat mencium pipi Sungmin, Ryeowook masuk dengan teriakan 'Yuhu~'

"Kami tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa," bela Sungmin saat melihat Ryewook terdiam beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berpikir Hyung melakukan apa-apa."

Ryeowook duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bermain game dengan menyebar aura lovey-dovey . Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menimbang-nimbang untuk bicara.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku baru baca tadi dan kupikir kau benar-benar akan celaka," katanya tiba-tiba, menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun. Yang ditakut-takuti hanya menaikkan alisnya dan melirik ke Sungmin. Ia tidak yakin sesuatu yang dimaksud celaka oleh Ryeowook benar-benar sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Ibuku mau main kesini?"

Gelengan.

"Kangin-hyung tahu aku mencukur bulu kakinya sebagian?"

"Kau melakukan itu?" Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar pengakuan dosa Kyuhyun. Ah, kekasihnya ini...tidak pernah mengenal apa yang dinamakan penyesalan.

"Aku hanya iseng."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menggoyang kakinya di bawah meja makan. "Aku akan beritahu hal ini pada Kangin-hyung lalu Kangin-hyung pasti akan memukulmu. Dan...sama-sama."

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka pada Ryewook dan memilih merebut ponsel pemuda itu sebelum telinganya panas mendengar omongan magnae palsu itu. Sungmin ikut mendekat dan menatap layar ponsel Ryeowook.

"Seulgi?" Nama itu keluar lebih dulu dari mulut Sungmin.

"Ini masih karena Radio Star itu ya, Wookie-ah?" tambah Sungmin.

"Tapi, ini berlebihan, Hyung. Kau tidak percaya, kan?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak dari kursi. Menuju ruang TV.

"Fighting, Kyuhyun-ah!" bisik Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memberi deathglare sekali kepada Ryeowook sebelum menyusul Sungmin ke ruang TV. Ia sebenarnya yakin Sungmin tidak marah karena ini. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah sering dilanda gosip seperti ini. Tapi, entahlah, ia tidak bisa menebak alasan Sungmin menjauhinya.

"Min-hyung, kau tahu kan aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Seulgi? Waktu di Radio Star juga sudah skenarionya aku harus bicara begitu." Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu menyamankan diri dan menghidupkan TV.

Anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Aku tidak sedangkal itu kalau kau pikir aku akan marah karena ini, Kyu."

Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Sungmin memang sangat pengertian. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus diberikan ratusan bukti dulu baru percaya kalau Sungmin tidak ada hubungan dengan orang yang kebetulan dekat dengannya.

"Hanya saja aku gerah. Maksudku... ya sekalipun itu hanya artikel, banyak orang akan membaca dan mengartikannya sendiri."

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

Apa ini artinya Sungmin sebenarnya kesal?

"Coba kau pikirkan, Kyu. Sudah berapa banyak berita yang berhubungan denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Entah...tiga?" Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan maksud 'berita yang berhubungan' disini. Apa masalah Drama musikal barunya juga masuk hitungan?

"Mungkin...aku juga tidak punya waktu menghitung, tapi yang terpenting, itu banyak."

"Apa banyak disini adalah lebih dari satu?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin sebelum laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu menggeser badannya dan melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kan. Kau marah, Hyung."

"Bukan marah. Aku hanya risih. Lagipula beberapa waktu yang lalu memang kau sering memperhatikan Seulgi, kan? Sampai ada kata-kata Kyuhyun's girl seperti itu."

"Kau tetap tidak akan percaya sama sekali kalau aku mengklarifikasi gosip-gosip itu di hadapanmu, Min-hyung?"

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu kesal dengan artikel itu, toh memang Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dekat selain dengannya. Sungmin lebih dari sekadar percaya pada Kyuhyun untuk urusan ini. Hanya saja Sungmin benar-benar risih karena gosip yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya ini tidak ada habisnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat sekali lagi dan memilih beranjak kembali ke ruang makan. Meninggalkan Sungmin. Yang ditinggal memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar, reaksi alami. Kadang ia berharap Kyuhyun bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membungkam gosip-gosip yang sering melibatkan namanya.

Paling tidak, kalau Kyuhyun melakukan itu, orang-orang akan tahu apa yang dia sukai dan tidak. Mana yang fakta dan mana yang gosip.

Selama ini berita menyeruak dengan heboh karena tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun atau pihak yang terlibat. Sehingga semua berita itu berkembang bebas seperti rumput liar.

"Benar-benar tidak peka," ucap Sungmin malas. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di depan laptopnya lagi.

Masih dengan wajah tidak senangnya, Sungmin melanjutkan kegiatan menonton TV-nya. Sampai ia sadar Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya, Sungmin masih memilih menatap TV di depannya. Menunggu Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal.

Sungmin mendongak saat tidak merasakan Kyuhyun bergerak sesuai harapannya.

"Hei. Aku mengklarifikasinya," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan. Ia tertawa sesudahnya.

"Aku akan mengejutkanmu begitu kau membuka twitter."

Mengerti tatapan tidak mengerti dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang Sungmin yang terlihat jutaan kali lebih imut dalam keadaan mendongak seperti ini.

"Intinya, aku memposting itu untukmu."

Kecupan cepat pada puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk melakukan pencegahan lebih dulu. Rumput liar yang banyak tumbuh itu akibat ulahku yang tidak memangkasnya dari awal, kan?"

.

* * *

**GaemGyu** : Sigh... Kau membuatku login ke twitter. Judul artikel itu...itu tidak benar. Dia bukan sesuatu seperti 'pacarku'. Aku hanya Sunbae (Senior) biasa yang berharap mereka akan melakukannya dengan baik! Bagaimanapun juga, SM ROOKIES? Seulgi, Jeno, Taeyong. Aku harap kalian tidak hanya menyukai salah satunya, tapi semuanya. Ending yang hangat kk.

* * *

...

* * *

**Direct Message with ChoKyuHyun**

Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihku yang paling sempurna. Kau bertindak seperti laki-laki. Aku menyayangimu *hug*

* * *

...

Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan senyum Sungmin saat ia membaca tweet Kyuhyun dan mengirim DM padanya. Kyuhyun selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bahagia.

Cho Kyuhyun yang hangat.

Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna.

Cho Kyuhyun-nya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Amazing...saya ngetik pake android wkwkwk. Bentuk apresiasi atas tweet Kyuhyun yang begitu luar biasa. Dia keren sumpah. Saya sampe ga tahan(?) mau nulis ini. Ini bener-bener ngetik cepet dan edit sekali. Jadi, harap maklum.**

**Maafkan keanehan dan kesalahan di FF ini. Saya hanya menyalurkan imajinasi saya hehe**

**Kalo udah terlanjur baca, tolong review yaa :D **

**Gomawooo~**


End file.
